


Midsummer Heat

by Princess_Diarist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Link has an unexpected surprise while camping in Faron Woods with Zelda.





	Midsummer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece of smut was part of a special I posted in Tumblr. It was originally posted on Zelda's Log, but I decided to separate it from the main story.
> 
> I blame Lana del Rey's song 'Lust for Life' for inspiring this.

The moonlight sieves through the lush, verdant greenery of Faron Woods. The soft noises from nature fill the already warm air. The waters of Lake Floria are quiet, only the waterfalls making ripples on the

It sounds like the recipe for a dreamscape, but for Zelda it’s the opposite: sticky, sweaty dreams have never been her preferred way of sleep. Besides, a stir in her loins has been keeping her restless, and slightly jumpy.

She sits on her sleeping bag and starts removing her clothes, and undoing her braids. They make cracking noises as she takes them off, filled with static electricity.

 _Farosh must be around, for sure_ , the Princess thought.

Her undergarments cling to her sweaty skin, and she yearns for a splash on the nearby pond.

‘Link, what’s taking you so long?’, she sighed. He had gone to gather some wood to keep the campfire burning bright - still no signs of returning.

Beads of sweat trickling down her neck break her will, and she makes her way to the pond. She discards the remaining garments before going down to the water; relief quickly comes to her as soon as her naked body sinks down, not leaving until the heat was subdued.

Link later returned with bundles of wood, noticing the pile of discarded clothes on the sleeping bag, and safely assumed Zelda was refreshing herself on the nearby pond.

_She’ll come back soon._

He threw a couple of logs to feed the flame, hearing from afar leaves creaking, the sound approaching behind him, and turned, guessing if his companion had returned.

It was her.

And not her at all.

Soaking wet, water drops trailing down her peachy skin, hair damp and heavy against her, barely covering her nakedness, for she carried her knickers and undershirt on her left hand. The moon, ascending behind her, gave her an otherworldly halo.

Her eyes had a feral gleam. He was mesmerized by it instantly.

 _Do goddesses look like you, Zelda?_ , Link wondered at the sight.

‘Undress, please’, she pleaded. ‘and come to the water with me’.

Blood left from his cheeks to his groin at those words, simply obeying her. You do not object such a heavenly creature’s orders, lest when she starts kissing you like there is no tomorrow once in the water.

The sense of weightlessness of the pond waters makes it easier for them to cling to and feel each other’s bodies; Zelda takes advantage of this, straddling her beloved’s hips as he sat and leaned back on a rock.

He revels in her moist lips, her breasts rubbing against his chest, and her soft fleshy thighs and rear; every squeeze he gives them makes Zelda whimper.

A deep moan escapes her lips as their bodies join each other, hips curling and thrusting in a heated frenzy.

'Please don’t stop’, she begs, ‘It feels great’.

Link hums as he kisses her neck as an affirmative answer. Her nails graze his neck, going upwards to his scalp, making him growl pleasantly.

In a matter of minutes, they reach their peak, limbs trembling, breathing agitated, eyes meeting, still in a daze.

They seat in the spot to catch their breath in the afterglow, both in sacred silence, the shallow waters now up to their shoulders.

'I don’t know what took over me’, Zelda leans her head against Link’s shoulder, hiding her still rosy face.

'I don’t either’, he almost slurries his words, 'but I liked you being so straightforward’.

'You are falling asleep’.

'Yes, and you…are… a goddess’. He contains a yawn. 'and I’m under your spell’ - he sunk a little to wrap his arms around her and lean against her shoulder.

‘You silly!’, she laughs and then kisses his damp hair.

They drag each other to the campfire, where they end spooning, sleep in their underwear, over the sleeping bags, for although a certain heat was placated, the only warmth they need is from each other’s bodies.


End file.
